buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Counter
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Counter (Attribute). "Counter" ( Kauntā) is a keyword which, when attached to an ability, allows you to use it during either player's turn on any phase, and in response to opponent's actions and abilities as well. Rulings *'Q:' If both player want to use a Counter, which player should use it first? *'A:' The turn player will be the first to use a card or ability. After that, the non-turn player will get to use a card or ability with Counter before the turn player's card or ability resolves. Against that, the turn player cannot use another card or ability, even if it has Counter. For example: **Player A casts something. **Player B casts a Counter. **Until the chain ends, the turn player cannot use any ability. List of Cards with Counter Ancient World Items *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves Spells *Bold Dragon * Distant Sea Dragon Wall * Dragon Earth Toss *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Truth Vigor *Dragonlution *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Legend of the Colossal Ocean *Manliness Spirit Shield *Ocean Chief Spirit *Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal *Result of Dragonwork *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon Spirits *Strength of a Thousand Dragons *Surges and Dragons of Life *Surging Dragon Waves *Trying a Dragon's Best *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Kid, Ruse Size 1 *Little Brother, Bad Guy Origin Size 2 *Armor Chief, Under the Ken *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Shield Chief, Protect Kou *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Steel Fighter, Iron Tetsu *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant * Guardian Dragon of the Divine Gate, Sastrada *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger * Regulis Dragon, Notre Dame *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha * Schloss Dragon, Von Stein Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Danger World Items * Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay Spells *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Return to Hades *Divine Crash *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Lord Aura Meditation *Phoenix Wall *Shredding Battle Wall Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat Size 1 *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" Size 2 *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Size 3 *Armorknight Demon "A" Darkness Dragon World Impacts * Ceremony of Blood Dragons, Bloody Operate *Distortion Punisher!! *Violence Familiar! Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Ability Shift *Abyss Aura *Apocalypse Death Shield *Black Armor *Black Bargain * Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield * Black Garment Blade *Bloody Dance *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Deadly Boost *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma * False Wounds *Gale Destruction *Guillotine Cutter * Inferno Rule *Inferno Shield *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Midnight Shadow *Noble Sacrifice *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Redupsion Blood *Scapegoat *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang * We Are Immortal Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon G Size 1 *Black Wilderness, Golgoth Size 2 *Death Ruler, Gruen *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon Size 3 * Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka Impact Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Dragon World Impacts *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity Items *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle Spells *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Shield *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Dragobond *Dragodesperate *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Chase *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Maneuver *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Thunder Dragon *Dragosolid *Emblem of Omni Lords * Fire Dragon Shield *Fist of the Red Battler *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord's Dragon Shield *Mercenaries *Primeval Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Shield *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Shine-energy *Steel Wrist of the Sun *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *The Skies in your Hand *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Monsters Size 0 *Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki Size 2 * Dragon Knight, Sekishuusai *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon, "Extreme Angry Bal Barian!" Dungeon World Impacts *Fortune Select! Items *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Command of the Water Lord *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Enemin Gold α *Hidden Crossbow *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade *Super Strength Replenishment Monsters Size 3 *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant Generic Impacts * Take the Board with this Move! Spells *Barbed Wire *Battle Deity Support *Castling *Chessenergy *Damage Control *Disturb *Emperor Shield *Escape *Fortune-shield *Operation Restraint *Pawn Storm Monsters Size 0 *Battle Deity Robo, Mass Soldier Size 1 *Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf Size 2 *Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon Size 3 *Battle Deity Robo City, Void Fort Mumyo *Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor Hero World Impacts *Emergency Trans! *Shout Out Battle Poets! Lyric Over! Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Beaaaaaaaaaam!! *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Defeat Them, in My Place... *For Such an Attack to... *Hero Climax! *I am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Die From Just That! *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *It Doesn't Work!! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *Like I'll Let You Do That! *Ride-Change! *Sailor Barrier *Stop Right There! *Tears Don`t Suit a Maiden *That is an Afterimage *New Plasma-mine *There, I See It! *This is My Fight! *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You've Finally Done it! Monsters Size 0 *Decker Drum "SD" Size 1 *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Ride-Changer, Silver Beak *Ride-Changer, Spiker *Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum *Sixth Warrior, Zechs *Uniform Warrior, Sailor Frill Size 2 *Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Cardian, "Mode Armor" *Card Wyburn *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes Size 3 *Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Katana World Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Starlight Items *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura Spells *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Item Blasting * Blade Technique, Zanteisettetsuu *Clear Serenity *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri * Demon Way, Hazy Smokestorm *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Dodan, Chaos Pebbles * Fire-style, Armor of Flames *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen * Thunder Release, Art of Power Storage *Water Ploy, Kyokusuinoen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi Monsters Size 1 *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Tsukikage, Kuroyasha Mode Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun Impact Monster Size 2 *Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Items *Divine Protection, Prydwen Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Annoying Ways of the Troll *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *The Hardworking Fairies *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder * Light Horn of the Imaginary Deity *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion * Shield of Medusa *Starfall Night *The Wydar Sarkal Monsters Size 1 *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir Size 2 *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap Magic World Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Epic Fail! *Good to Go! *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Glue *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Malicious Selector *Nothing to It! *One More Set! *Oops! *Overstand! *Quick Summon *Solomon's Shield *It's All Cool *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *Todo of the Unseen Hands *You the Man! Monsters Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Messenger of Sunlight, Sol *Street Racer, Eligos Size 2 *Barriermaster, Shadowflash Size 3 *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monsters Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" *Silhouette Joe, “Illusion Shadow Dragons” Star Dragon World Spells *Antimatter Cloud *Barracal Barret *Bulge Attack *Earth Barrier *Energy of Universe *Mirage Vision * Null Place *Proto Barrier *Scram Crossnize *Shining Rain *Sonic Move *Soularms *Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Star Alternate *Sudden Wormhole *Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash Monsters Size 0 *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor Size 1 *Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo Size 2 *Fourth Dimension, Mobius Size 3 *Great Dragonarms, The Main Force *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Impact Monsters Size 3 * Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" Dual Cards Spells *Bless of Dragon (Dungeon/Ancient) * Divine Guidance (Star Dragon/Legend) * Future Astrology (Star Dragon/Legend) Other *Hasted Evolution, Yamigedo *Thunder Claw, Narukami List of Anti-Counter Cards Darkness Dragon World *Absolute Attack Dragon World *Dragon Bind Attack Star Dragon World *Radiant Stream!